


The letters

by starburstqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starburstqueen/pseuds/starburstqueen
Summary: WARNING SWEARING,GAY RELATIONSHIPS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st time writing something like this  
> get 10 kudos i will write a chapter 2  
> story is in first person whos name is rina she is 16  
> Lily 15  
> Mira 17  
> John 16  
> more warnings will be posted as I see fit please comment if you thinks there needs to be a tag  
> comment or like

My life is over I stared at the rich red box that had held all my love letters one to Austin the cutest boy in 4th grade who kissed me on the cheek,Lily the girl next door who consequently straight,John the sweetest boy ever who called me beautiful and made me feel like i mattered, and Mira the most flamboyant girl ever bi and proud of it my sister in the doorway  having sent them to their places and now scared for her life. Austin wouldn't get his he had committed suicide years ago that is what had provoked my sister to send them she had loved him too and i had been pissed one night and after she called me pitiful i lost it and said at least i don't love a dead boy she had gotten pissed and swore vengeance i didn't think she meant this she held out a treat in apology I pushed by her without acknowledging it knowing my letters were out in the world. 

i woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on our dark blue door Lily stood holding the bright blue letter I wrote her 3 years ago she looked from me to the letter and said is this yours i reached and snatched the offending paper from her hand and she asked me " did you mean it ?" as i shut the door she put her pale whit foot in the door her green eyes catching my every move her red hair bunched up around her head I nod and the door burst open her body  like wildcat strong and lethal she pushed me on the couch her lips ravaging mine I froze and pushed her away and said "I thought you were straight" "never judge a book by its cover"she replied back to trying to put her lips on mine now that the question was answered I pulled her beautiful hip toward mine and then towed her to my bedroom to talk we talked till my mom came in Lily stood up and stretched gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked away so she wouldn't be late for the trip her parents were planning for spring break as she walked away I felt a new uplifting feeling hope maybe everything was going to be okay 

In the shower as i'm washing my hair and body I think maybe this wont be that bad after I get out of the shower I wrap myself in a bright neon purple towel going into my room I turn on the light in my closet I pick out a light blue dress and some two inch heels that are comfy so I can walk around in them all day the world has cursed me in heels I am a six foot tall olive skinned goddess any other shoes and I am a six foot tall mess  I also just feel better in heels 


	2. Oh shit

We decided to go to the mall and who do I run in to but John holding a light lilac letter his was 2 years ago and h he looks at me and blushes I mean really blushes oh God am I going to handle today he's my best friend he shouldn't know this it could change everything oh my God what if he doesn't want to be best friends anymore after that of course I would say he's justified to not want to be my friend or my best friend either


	3. Oh shit

We decided to go to the mall and who do I run in to but John holding a light lilac letter his was 2 years ago and h he looks at me and blushes I mean really blushes oh God am I going to handle today he's my best friend he shouldn't know this it could change everything oh my God what if he doesn't want to be best friends anymore after that of course I would say he's justified to not want to be my friend or my best friend either


End file.
